Bean Scare, Done That
Description Nefera tries to foil the Fear Squad's fundraiser, but little does she know, the ghouls have a few tricks up their sleeves to fix the epic fail. Summary Cleo and the fear squad walk right up to Nefera in the Maul, who asks where they're going. Frankie explains that every year the fear squad works at the Coffin Bean for free, with Clawdeen adding that all the procceeds go to a children's charity. Nefera brags that she still holds the record for the most money earned, but Cleo jumps and says "until today". Draculaura, knowing what's going to happen, says "Here we go." The next scene shows Frankie and Cleo standing next to a device that Frankie explains will keep track of how much money they earn for the charity. It has a tag on it that shows Nefera's record, and Frankie says they need to get a little bit above her record, but Cleo says they should put their goal twice as high as Nefera's. Draculaura's then shown at the counter, getting excited about their first customers of the day, who're Lagoona and her boyfriend Gil, and Ghoulia. Lagoona and Gil take their orders while Cleo and Frankie make the orders. Later, Frankie says they've almost beaten Nefera's record, to which Cleo excitedly responds that her sister's record is going to be ancient history. With a line out the door showing a big chance of victory for Cleo, Nefera's shown spying on her sister's success until Toralei comes up to her. Toralei teases that Nefera's record is going to be broken, but then Nefera brings out an amulet that she calls "Cleo's bad luck charm." Nefera activates the amulet and it does its job, causing much damage in the Coffin Bean which ends up making the fear squad owe a bunch of money for the damages, and they're back to where they originally started. Nefera, pretending to have just noticed what happened, says that her sister's attempt was an epic fail, laughing at their failure to break her record. Cleo then says it's over, and Lagoona asks her if she's really giving up. Frankie, realizing what's up, starts to panic, says they need to serve at least five hundred customers in an hour just to make all the money back, and that she herself doesn't even know five hundred monsters. But then Lagoona points out that together, they do know five hundred monsters. They all start texting their contacts, showing Spectra, Ghoulia, Slow-Moe, and Clawd getting texts. The Coffin Bean is then shown again, full with customers and a line out the door. Nefera, not realizing what's going on first, sees what's happening now, is angered by her sister's success. Draculaura's then shown giving orders to customers, and then Nefera's shown again when a mob of zombies comes by towards the Coffin Bean. At first, Nefera tries forbidding them from entering, but she gets trampled by them. Frankie's goes to the device that's keeping track of all the money earned, and then excitedly shouts that they've actually exceeded way beyond Cleo's goal and made it way past the top of the device. Everyone celebrates the ghouls success. Nefera's then shown, the aftermath of getting trampled by the zombies, and Toralei walks up to her. Toralei then jokes that it seems that the amulet was actually her "bad luck charm" and not Cleo's. Nefera accidentally drops the amulet and it breaks, and then Nefera's shown with a troubled expression, knowing what's going to happen now that the amulet's broken. Characters Notes References * The title of the webisode is a play on the term "been there, done that," and the "bean" in the title refers to the Coffin Bean. Errors * Ghoulia's earrings are missing when she's waiting in line to order. Other * According to the schedule published on the main website, this episode was to air on October 18th, whereas "A Perfect Match" was to air on the fourth. * The intro shot of the Maul is taken from one of the first shots in "Fright On!". * Would Heath, a fire elemental, feel pain from being covered in hot coffee or does Hoodude's power simply register pain and transmits that? Category:Volume 3